


The First Meet

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Beautiful Submission [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom!Spencer, Dom/sub, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, M/M, Slash, Sub!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron had tried to stay away from the club, he really had, but when a member of his team gets hurt, the pressure becomes too much. He did not expect the evening to go the way it did, but he also didn't regret it, Aaron just might have found his match.unbeta'd





	

Aaron was pacing the hospital waiting room to hear about Penelope. Morgan was still nowhere to be found. He felt off kilter, like there was something he should have known that was going on with the analyst but didn’t. He had also stayed away from the club, from anything having to do with the memory of Jason. He had been slowly letting go, but it was still difficult. How do you move on from loving two people? He itched to go home and put on the collar, though he didn’t really belong to anyone anymore and it left him floundering at times.

Professionally, he was the same tough Unit Chief that he always was. He had learned to compartmentalize even more than before, and maybe it wasn’t healthy, but it was the only way he knew how to move on.

In the last few weeks Jack had become his whole world. He was there as much as he could be and Annie was proving to be invaluable. There was a part of him that felt guilty for leaving his son in the hands of the au pair, but he needed to have something, some control, and work was where he found that control.

Until today. Penelope was in surgery for a gunshot wound and no one knew why as of yet. Aaron was pacing the floor, that need simmered just under his skin, almost like an itch. He had not gone back to the club in months, just trying to make himself hold on and get through the next day.

He watched as JJ kept trying to get ahold of Morgan, no one knew where he was. Aaron was ready to put an APB out on him just to get him there. He knew it was irrational, but this was Morgan’s best friend, and everyone knew he would want to be there.

“What happened?” The man finally showed and looked gutted by the time Rossi explained what was going on. Aaron scrubbed his face as he stood there trying to look not just Unit Chief, but concerned friend.

The hand on his shoulder almost startled him. When he turned he noticed the others had left, it was just him and Morgan.

“You okay, Man?”

“As fine as any of us are. Worried for her.” Aaron kept his eyes towards the area where hospital staff had taken Penelope several hours prior.

“Hotch, you look like you’re ready to lose it. Have you…” Aaron knew what Morgan was asking and he really did not want to have that conversation in a hospital waiting to hear about one of his agents.

“I’m handling it.”

“Hotch,” Aaron put up a hand to stop him from saying more.

“I’ll be fine.”

Morgan shook his head then stepped away to pace and worry on his own.

In the end, Aaron wasn’t fine. Even though Penelope came through surgery, finding out what she had done behind his back, had upset him greatly. He knew there was no malice in it, but she had still done something that broke protocol and compromised people’s lives. She was going to be out on medical leave for a few weeks while she recovered. The biggest surprise was JJ and her taking the killing shot that took out Battle. He had never wanted her in the field investigating, or having to use a gun to hurt someone. He was going to have to make sure she went for counseling. He wanted to make sure that she processed what happened in a healthy way.

A week after the incident, Aaron stood in front of his mirror and took in his appearance once more. Tight dark jeans, black fitted t-shirt and the leather jacket. He debated the new collar he had bought himself. Holding it in his hand he took a deep breath before slipping on the soft antiqued leather. Aaron swallowed a couple of times before he let Annie know he was going out and might be gone all night. He debated taking his car, but he wanted to drink, to relax, to maybe get lost in a scene if he found the right Dom for the evening. Making his decision he dialed the cab company he preferred and waited for them to pick him up. He knew he needed this, he just wasn’t quite sure what it was he was looking for.

* * *

Spencer was lounging back in the booth he was sprawled in. Many men and women had approached him as he both read his book and kept an eye on the bar and dance floor. So far no one had interested him as of yet.

The club had been one of Spencer’s favorites since moving to DC for his new job. He had only come a few times since his move and found he liked the anonymity of the place. Spencer had not wanted to really put himself out there, which meant he only came when the need had become too big for him to ignore. He originally wasn’t going to go out that night but, he had been restless, and the need bubbled up in him till it almost hurt. Spencer left his house and it was an easy decision to come here. He wore the mask that everyone in the club wore, but he wasn’t concerned about being mistaken for a sub. When someone he wasn’t interested in approached all he had to do was wave a hand to shoo them away. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for that evening.

Not until he saw _him_. Tall, dark haired, broad with a nicely defined body. The tight jeans and black t-shirt Spencer could tell were not cheap. The man was well off, the collar he wore looked expensive as did the clothes, which clung to him in all the right ways. Good, thought Spencer. He really didn’t relish the thought of another sub who was looking for a Sugar Daddy. He decided to wait and watch. He would know when the time was right to approach.

The sub rejected Dom after Dom. Spencer smirked to himself and figured out right away what they were doing wrong. The man maybe a sub, but he wasn’t easily submissive. He put out an air of confidence, an almost Alpha male vibe. Spencer was always drawn to those type, strong, confident, sexy. Men who knew who they really were and not afraid to show it, not afraid to tell a Dom, no. Spencer became more intrigued the longer he watched. Nodding to himself, he made a decision.

Putting his book in his bag he slid out of the booth, locked his bag in one of the lockers off to the side of the bar and approached. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed the man’s hand and indicated with just a tilt of his head the dance floor. Pulling gently on the large, strong hand, he knew the sub would follow. The man wanted action, not a bunch of words, no cheap one liners, he wanted a scene and Spencer wanted to give it to him. Spencer had quickly profiled him while he had watched and smiled to himself that he was right when the sub didn’t even protest.

“Dance with me and don’t hold back. You can touch as much as you want till I tell you to stop.” The sub’s breath caught in his throat and Spencer smiled as he watched the line of his throat. It excited him and Spencer was already hard, but he had plans. His thoughts turned towards the first time Heather had let him Dom on his own.

_“Remember, Spencer, you’re job is to move your sub through the scene. You stay in control of how it plays out, but they have the sub has the control to stop it at any time. Understanding both of your wants, needs and boundaries is tantamount to a healthy Dom/sub or S &M scene. _

_“This is Phoenix. He likes mild pain, but thoroughly enjoys being bound. He doesn’t like a lot of skin on skin contact, but doesn’t mind being touched with gloves on your hands. He’s very responsive. Now, how do you want to start?” Heather sat back in a chair in the corner of the room. Spencer was in loose pants and a t-shirt, no shoes. He grabbed the pair of gloves on a small table next to Heather. He slipped them on, then touched Phoenix’s arm. The sub closed his eyes and a slight shiver moved visibly through his body._

_“I’m going to undress you.” Spencer slowly unbuttoned the subs shirt, and slipped it off him. Then he lifted the t-shirt. Next Spencer slowly unbuckled the belt and undid the trousers, letting them slip and pool at the subs feet. “Step out, then put your arms behind your back.”_

_Phoenix did what Spencer told him to do. The man was silent, but that was one of Heather’s rules, which Spencer wasn’t going to override. He was there to learn, he wanted to learn. Taking the cotton-silk rope he ran it through his hands a couple of times, then started the complicated Japanese binding that Heather had been teaching him._

_“Beautiful, Spencer.” She stood next to him and inspected the braids. “How are you Phoenix?”_

_“Green, My Queen, Sir.” Phoenix let out a breath as he stood there vibrating with need and anticipation._

_“Now, what do you want to do Spencer?” Lady Heather whispered as she ran a leather covered hand over the sub’s shoulders._

_“The ribbon flogger.”_

_“Good choice. He loves that, then alternate with the regular flogger, don’t let him guess what you are going to do next. Vary the sensations and he will start to slip towards subspace. That is when you will have to be very, very careful”_

Spencer came out of the memory and his breath caught in his throat as the sub continued to move with him. The hard pounding rhythm had him moving seductively with his dance partner. The man was responsive like no other sub he had ever been with. It didn’t hurt that he was utterly gorgeous either.

The music slowed and the sub pressed himself along Spencer’s back. His hands gripped Spencer’s hips as they rocked from side to side on the dance floor. The sub started to explore his body, and Spencer’s breath quickened as his cock hardened even more in his pants. The electricity building between them had Spencer shivering with need. The hands never stopped touching his cloth covered body and Spencer didn’t even stop when his cock was brushed. Grabbing one of the subs hands he placed it over his covered cock and as they moved to the slow beat of the music he hardened even more.

“You can kiss any part of me that is exposed, but no further.” The sub shivered as he pressed his own hardness into Spencer’s ass. Lips gently kissed behind his ear, then down the line of his neck. Spencer rocked between the hand on his cock and the hardness at his ass and if he were a lesser man, a lesser Dom, he probably would have cum right there on the dance floor.

“Keep your hand where it is,” Spencer growled as he lifted his arm and reached back to grab the head that was currently nestled at his neck placing heated kisses at the bend just before neck flowed into collar. Spencer let this go on for a few more minutes, then he turned in the man’s arms and fisted his hand in the short dark hair. He pressed his lips against the subs and moaned at the feel. He pushed his hips into the subs, brushing their erections against each other and hissed at the feeling. Spencer pulled back and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. It was to one of the exclusive rooms at the back of the club that were rented out to patrons of the club. Since it was like a hotel, the club couldn’t get in trouble for whatever their patrons got up to in those rooms.

“Your choice, if you leave now we just had a pleasant dance, but if not, you are mine for the evening.”

“I’d like that, to be yours.” Spencer shivered at the voice. Rich, deep and the rumble of it filled him with needs he had held back on since moving.

“Good.” Spencer pulled back and grabbed the subs hand and pulled him along. He stopped at his locker and pulled out a book. He knew the sub was curious, but he wasn’t going to explain himself just yet.

When they got to the room, Spencer locked the door behind him and turned to the sub.

“Strip off your shirt, shoes and socks. Also take off your belt, but keep your pants on.” He put just enough command in his voice to remind the man in the room just who was in control. The man quickly complied and Spencer had to swallow back the moan that wanted to escape.

“Gorgeous.” He moved forward and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, he squeezed and pushed just enough to make the sub drop to his knees. He could feel how much the man was vibrating with the need that was also simmering in his eyes.

“Name?”

“Aaron.”

“Safeword?”

“Batman.”

Spencer almost choked on a breath as he tried to stifle his surprise and the laugh that wanted to escape.

“That’s a surprise. Hard limits?”

Aaron looked up at him, the mask wasn’t hiding anything from Spencer. The dark, lust blown eyes made the side of his mouth lift in a crooked smile. Aaron went over his hard limits, which matched many of his own.

“Pain, humiliation, domination, service, yes?”

“Yes,” the breathless acknowledgement had Spencer almost crowing. He let go of Aaron’s shoulder and walked over to the couch, book still clutched in his hand. He sat back and studied Aaron’s back a moment, a criss-cross of faint scars told Spencer a lot. He studied them and knew the oldest ones were from childhood. He didn’t acknowledge them, but he filed it away for later.

“Crawl over here.” Spencer demanded. Aaron dropped to his hands and knees and crawled seductively over to Spencer. “Beautiful.” Spencer had taken off his socks and shoes then stretched out his legs and rested them on Aaron’s back. “Be good and stay just like that. I’m going to read my book and if you can maintain, you’ll get a reward. If you collapse, you’ll get a punishment. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Spencer’s closed his eyes and relished in the sir. Smiling he got comfortable and started to read. He kept an eye on Aaron, and admired the man’s strength of will as he stayed on all fours. After about forty-five minutes Spencer noticed the slight shaking and the thin sheen of sweat that broke out over Aaron’s body with the effort to maintain. Spencer shifted one foot underneath Aaron, and brushed his foot against the subs cock. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

“Spread,” Spencer’s sharp command had Aaron obeying immediately. Keeping one leg still draped on Aaron’s back and the other he played with Aaron’s cock as he went back to his book. He was almost to the end when a small cry escaped Aaron’s lips. Spencer backed off with his foot, then finished the last few pages. He set the book aside and reveled in the sweat soaked skin, the concentrated look on Aaron’s face and the fact that he did as he was commanded.

“Stand up.” Spencer also stood and grabbed a straight-backed chair. “Sit.” He went over to a cabinet and opened it. Pulling out the handcuffs he walked back to Aaron and cuffed his hands together around the back of the chair. He slid his jeans and boxer briefs off, his erection sprang free and the sub’s eyes widened and his eyes were blown with lust. The chair was the perfect height for Spencer to straddle Aaron and have him suck him off.

“Tell me how you are. Use traffic lights if that’s what you are comfortable with.”

“Green,” Aaron breathed out.

“Open your mouth and take my cock.” Aaron’s mouth dropped open and Spencer slowly fed him his cock. His head fell back as that warm heat wrapped around him. He nearly came when Aaron pressed his tongue along the length of him. His hand cupped the subs face then slid down his neck where he gently caressed the sides of his throat just above the collar. Aaron relaxed his throat even more and couldn’t help the moan that escaped as the head of the cock slipped down his throat.

“Fuck,” Spencer grabbed the back of the chair to keep his knees from buckling. No one had ever been able to deepthroat him like Aaron was, not even Lila. He didn’t want to cum just yet and end this. He was enjoying Aaron like no one ever before him. He pulled out and took a step back. The sub looked thoroughly debauched and Spencer smiled. He took off the rest of his clothes, then undid the handcuffs. “Stand and strip off the rest of your clothes, then kneel front towards the end of the bed.”

“Yes, Sir.” Spencer watched the grace of the subs movements as he stripped and complied with his order. When he dropped to his knees and sat there waiting Spencer swallowed hard against his own lust. He grabbed his belt and walked back to Aaron. He ran his fingers across the sub’s shoulder and admired the man’s control. He wondered where he had trained, but Spencer didn’t want to talk about that. Taking a deep breath, he took a swing and reveled in the reaction as belt met flesh. He didn’t want to cause a lot of pain, he just wanted to heighten Aaron’s senses, make him more sensitive and push him deeper into letting go.

“Nine more, then I want to fuck you.” Spencer had never felt this level of want for a play partner before. Usually it was just a blow job, a hand job, or even no sex at all. This man he wanted, desperately.

“Yes, please,” Aaron begged as his head dropped on the bed. Spencer noticed his breathing shallowed and his body slumped. Hearing Aaron counting the blows had Spencer hardening even more. When he was done, he threw the belt aside and grabbed the lube and a condom that had been in his pocket.

“On the bed, on your knees.” Aaron again quickly complied to his orders, and Spencer moved behind him, rubbing his cock against Aaron’s ass. He slicked up a single digit and pushed it inside, spreading the lube. He played with Aaron’s hole, watching as he he let go more and more. Spencer deliberately brushed against his prostate, making Aaron cry out. Picking the little package up, Spencer tore it open and slid the condom over his now throbbing erection. He slicked it up a little and pushed himself inside the tight entrance. He closed his eyes as Aaron sucked in his breath while he gripped Aaron’s hips tight.

“So tight, god you feel so good,” Spencer let his head fall back as he fucked into Aaron harder.

“Sir, fuck, yes.” Aaron gripped the sheets under him as Spencer slammed into him harder and harder. He was getting lost in his own head with the pleasure that swamped him. Until Jack, Spencer hadn’t had sex with anyone, especially one in a scene since Lila’s death. The desire he felt for the man under him was overwhelming as he kept up a brutal pace. When he felt himself close, Spencer wrapped a hand around Aaron’s cock and started to jerk him off.

“Cum, Aaron,” Aaron screamed as he spilled his release against the bed, his hard muscles squeezed against Spencer’s cock. Two more thrusts and he was coming himself deep in Aaron’s ass. Spencer laid a hand on Aaron’s back, trying to keep himself upright as he got his breath back. He almost didn’t want to pull out, the night had been amazing, and Spencer knew he could get lost in the sub under him.

Holding the base of the condom Spencer pulled out and smiled as Aaron slumped down on the bed. He pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it away. Stepping to the small bathroom he cleaned up, grabbed a clean washcloth, then came back out to clean Aaron. He prodded the man up and plied him with water and some ibuprofen.

“Your submission is beautiful. I’d like to see you again.”

Aaron’s eyes were clouded in ecstasy as he smiled at Spencer, “I’d like that. Paper?” Spencer gave him a pad and paper. Aaron handed him the pad back with a number on it. Spencer tore the paper off and folded it up and put it in his pocket after he dressed.

“Rest. And we’ll see each other again.” Spencer kissed his forehead and waited till Aaron fell asleep. He stood, but was reluctant to leave. A part of him wanted to join Aaron, crawl under the covers and curl around him, but it was too soon for that level of intimacy. For now, he couldn’t wait to get home to re-live the night all over again.

* * *

Aaron woke-up in the room still naked under the covers of the bed. He ached pleasantly, and a part of him was still floating in that in-between stage. Stumbling out of the bed he went to the small bathroom and took a quick shower. He didn’t want to go home smelling of alcohol and sex. He dried off, then changed back into his clothes. He didn’t even stop to consider what had happened. He hadn’t let a man fuck him since Thomas.

After he had gotten himself to rights, Aaron went back out to the club and got himself another drink, this time non-alcoholic. He needed to get himself together before he go home. As he sipped at his ginger ale, he thought about the Dom that had just left him and the strange ache he was already feeling. Frowning he looked down at the bar before calling for a cab.

Aaron was still pleasantly buzzed, from both the alcohol and the scene he had just experienced. He was glad that he had decided to take a cab instead of driving. He didn’t want this feeling to go away anytime soon. He waited for the cab and slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and felt a piece of paper. Lifting a brow in curiosity, he pulled out the paper and unfolded it reading what was written there.

_Aaron,_

_I enjoyed this evening more than I thought I would. I would like to see you again, like I said before I left, you are beautiful, Aaron and the way you submitted to me was just as beautiful. I don’t normally go as far as we went and I was caught up by you. So many things I’d like to try, so much I want to do and I’d like to see what the possibilities could be between us._

_If you are agreeable, go to LeatherWorks on Wilson street in three days time, go up to the counter and ask for Anton. Tell him your name and he will have something for you. When you hear from me next, wear it and I will know._

_Yours, Spencer_

Spencer, Aaron smiled at the name. He folded the paper back up and put it back in his pocket. He knew he would be thinking about the young man till they could meet again. Aaron’s cab came and he went straight home. Checking on Jack, Aaron felt more centered than he had in a long time. Kissing his son on the forehead, Aaron was careful not to wake him up. After spending a few minutes watching over Jack, Aaron slipped off to his bedroom and prepared for bed. Sighing to himself, he slipped under the covers and went to sleep hoping the nightmares stayed away.

* * *

Spencer had his earbuds in while he was concentrating on the internet chatter that he was monitoring. The language was similar to the cell that had tried to release the Sarin gas a few months prior. Spencer was contracted to figure out whether it was another cell in the same organization, or if it was just a conspiracy group talking to each other.

He couldn’t help it when his thoughts drifted to the night before and the sub that had submitted to him so fully. It was always a heady feeling. Spencer had not meant for things to go that far, he had not been looking for sex, but the man, Aaron, had pushed all of his buttons. Then his voice, the deep, rich tone shot right to the very center of him. Spencer wondered if he could get off from just listening to that voice. He would have to experiment one day. Have Aaron read to him while he splayed out on the bed, tempting the sub to touch him, but give him orders that all he could do was look and to keep reading. Spencer’s breath quickened and his mouth opened a little as the fantasy became more specific in his mind.

Spencer almost jumped when a fresh cup of coffee was set before him.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Doc. You looked a little lost in your head.” Jack said as he sat down and put his feet up on the table.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Spencer took the buds out of his ears and took the coffee leaning back in the chair. “I’ve isolated sections of the chatter, but I don’t think it’s a new cell. It appears to just be some online conspiracy nuts.”

“Not here for that. I just noticed that you looked relaxed for once.” Jack sipped at his own coffee and smiled at his colleague.

“Oh, um…” Spencer took the coffee and sipped. Jack always got it right. He didn’t even try to fight the smile that formed as he sat back in the chair and threw his earbuds on the table. “I might have met someone last night.”

“That club you like to go to?”

“Yeah. He’s,” Spencer also didn’t try to stop the blush that creeped up on his cheeks. After his night with Jack, where the man had helped him let go of Lila, he found it easy to talk to him about his lifestyle. “He’s beautiful. He,” Spencer looked at his coffee cup reliving the best moments of the night before. “He submitted in a way that not even Lila had. He gave me a little of himself last night and I’m finding I want to know more, to dig deeper and make him fall apart.” Spencer looked over at Jack and chuckled. “Is that stupid?”

“No. Sounds like you want more than just a few nights at the club. I’ve known you a few months now Doc, and you don’t come off as the casual kinda guy. You’ve even said how you don’t ever have sex with your partners. I may not know a lot about the lifestyle, but I’m not naive either. You had sex with him, didn’t you?”

“I did, and Jack, I could have lost myself completely. I had to take a moment to remember who was the Dom and who was the Sub. He took me by surprise.”

“Good. You deserve a few surprises in your life.” Jack stood, playfully ruffled Spencer’s hair and left him alone. Putting the earbuds back in, Spencer got back to work. He was going to be ready to write his report soon, then he was taking a few days off for just himself. His open contract with the CIA let him set his own days and hours, it was always his main stipulation when getting an offer of freelance. He would take that time to work on some personal projects and plan how he was going to seduce one Aaron Hotchner. Spencer wasn’t stupid, he realized who the man was the moment he said his name. The video feed of the raid on the trailer to try to find the Sarin gas had been burned into Spencer’s memory. Spencer was very much intrigued by the handsome FBI agent, and he wanted to know more. Much, much more.

* * *

Aaron was not looking forward to this meeting. He didn’t want to hurt his analyst, but there were serious consequences to her actions. It was her first day back to work after being shot. Aaron sat back looking at the file. Most of it was exemplary, the current black mark the only action being taken against Penelope. Aaron thought back to the terrible fight that he had with Jason after the Fisher King incident.

_“You can’t just not do anything, Aaron. Her actions caused a psychopath to figure out where we were all taking our vacations. My cabin was violated, Elle was shot. Hotch…”_

_“I know, you’re right Jason, but this is the first time that Garcia has screwed up like this. I’ll talk to her, but I want to give her another chance here Jason. She’s the best and she always gives us her best.”_

_Jason took his time before he answered. Standing up he walked over to Aaron and gently touched his cheek_

_“This is really what you want?”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“Okay. Okay, we’ll give her another chance. Now, take off your jacket and your shirt. It’s time for your own punishment for running into that burning building. Kneel.” Jason gripped his shoulder and he knelt down knowing what was coming._

Shaking his head, Aaron looked over at his door where Penelope Garcia was tentatively knocking on the door.

“Come in Garcia and shut the door.”

Aaron wasn’t going to sugarcoat the situation, but he also didn’t want to frighten her. He smiled sadly and pointed to the chairs in front of his desk.

“Garcia...Penelope, I need you to read this and afterwards  we’ll talk about it.” Aaron slid the disciplinary report over to the analyst and waited. When she was done reading it over, she set it back on the desk and  looked up at Aaron, pale and scared.

“First, I need you to sign that you agree to the order of events as you know them to be.” With a shaking hand the woman picked up a pen and signed where Aaron indicated.

“Now, this is the difficult part. While I understand your intentions you broke FBI regulations and took it upon yourself to flag files and prioritize them when you didn’t have the authority to do it. On the one hand, in doing so you exposed a serial killer. For that, the Bureau and myself are grateful.” Aaron paused a moment to gauge the woman. “On the other hand you did something dangerous and unthinking. I can’t say that what happened with the Fisher King isn’t factoring into this disciplinary action, because it is.”

“Sir, I am so, so sorry.”

“I know you are, Garcia. But none of us are an Island on this team. We work the best when we work together. If you had come to me to talk about your concerns I could have reached out to the LEO’s. Your actions could have compromised our working relationships with local law enforcement.”

“I know and I didn’t think about that. I only was thinking about the families I work with. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“In all honesty, the Bureau wanted to fire you, but I pled my case and they are willing to give you another chance. But, it comes with consequences. Two weeks unpaid leave, then you will be on a six month probation to be evaluated after the six months. If you keep your nose clean, the probation will be lifted. But, Garcia, one screw-up and I can’t save you.”

“I understand, Sir. Thank you, thank you so much.” Garcia looked like she wanted to cry, but Aaron admired her strength. He figured that when she was home and feeling a little safer that she would let go.

“Just, from now on if you have a case in your group that you think needs a nudge, please speak with myself or Dave. We can call whoever we need to and prod them, gently, to get information, or even offer to consult. Other than that, you stick to protocol.”

“Sir, I will, Sir. Again, thank you for not firing me.”

Aaron couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he gave Garcia the other part of the disciplinary action to sign. Putting both pieces of paper back in her file he would get it sorted later. His fight with Strauss on keeping the woman had been very heated, but Aaron won out in the end. He stood as she did and when she went to the door, Aaron called out.

“See you in a couple of weeks, Garcia.”

“Right, Sir.” Garcia left and Aaron sank back in his chair. He hated having to do it, but even he knew the woman had to be reined in. He knew they needed her and her skills, but she needed to understand that she couldn’t just do whatever she wanted.

Sitting back down, Aaron took out the note from Spencer and read it again. While the night had been everything he had ever wanted from a Dom, he was trying to get his head around the fact that he let himself have sex with a stranger. It was heady, and whenever his thoughts strayed to the scene Aaron found it difficult to keep from getting hard. He wondered if he should go back, if he should do as Spencer asked, because if he did, he knew he could easily fall for the Dom. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Aaron put the note in his pocket to think about later.


End file.
